Happy Birthday
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Steve gets dragged into Tony's "little fourth of July celelbration". Captain America fluff.


**Author's Note**: So – I had this half finished just sitting on my lap top and then I suddenly realised it was the 4th of July and decided to finish it. Hopefully I haven't rushed it too much. Short and pointless Captain America fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and they're wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Happy Birthday**

Steve made his way down the streets, casting his eyes around at the early evening hustle and bustle, scores of people making their way to the various fourth of July celebrations. The captain could not help but smile faintly at all the flags and banners that had been put up for the occasion. Although he had been planning to have a quiet time to himself he was glad to see everyone else celebrating. The faintest of frowns pulled on his brow. Well – he _had_ been planning on having a quiet time to himself…

He looked up apprehensively at the large building in front of him before glancing down at his watch. He was right on time for Tony's "little fourth of July get-together". Just an informal little gathering of friends Tony had said – the Avengers team and a handful of others. Steve had tried to talk his way out of it but Tony had been… well Tony. He could be quite insistent.

"Welcome, Captain Rodgers," Jarvis greeted him as he approached the door, said door opening for him. Steve blinked, still a little over-whelmed by the advanced technology but never-the-less he gave a courteous nod out of habit and stepped over the threshold. "You will find everyone on the eleventh floor. Please make your way to the elevator."

Steve arched an eyebrow as he did as he was told and made his way to the elevator, standing in the centre with his hands clasped behind his back. He watched the numbers on the panel steadily increasing as the elevator rose, taking a deep breath as it slowed to a stop at floor eleven, the door pinging open.

"_Surprise_!"

Steve took a slight step back at the sudden explosion of noise. He blinked rapidly as he took in the scene. The room was draped in muted colours with the occasional red, white and blue banner spaced sporadically around. An old jukebox played tracks straight out of wartime. Looking around the occupants of the room Steve found them all dressed in the attire of the mid 40s. At the other end of the room was a huge banner – red, white and blue of course – that read _Happy 26__th__/92__nd__ Birthday Captain!_

"Happy birthday Rodgers," Tony appeared beside him, clasping a hand down on his shoulder and thrusting a beer into his hand. Steve blinked again, turning his gaze down to the beer bottle, a smile pulling on his lips as he found a vintage label on the bottle.

"What…" he let out a bemused laugh, shaking his head. He took another good look around the room, picking out Pepper standing by the bar with Natasha and Clint, the two woman dressed in stylish, retro style dresses, Clint in trousers and a shirt, hair slicked back. A smirk pulled on his lip as Clint shuffled about uncomfortably while the two girls seemed perfectly at ease. Bruce was at the other side of the room, dressed similarly to Clint, talking to a couple of SHEILD agents.

"Everyone's here," Tony gestured around the room, smiling contently as he took a sip of his own beer. "Well except the thunder god. Something about there not being a bus from his realm at this time of night," he waved absently and smirked. "Personally I think he just didn't want to slick back that golden hair of his."

Steve chuckled.

"You may be right."

"Anyway, he sends his best regards," Tony smacked Steve as hard as he could on the back of the shoulder in typical Thor fashion, the taller man actually taking a small stumble forward. The captain arched an eyebrow at the grinning man next to him but pulled a smile onto his face as he noticed Pepper approaching.

"Happy birthday Steve," the female smiled, leaning up and planting a quick, chaste kiss on the captain's cheek. Steve's gaze dropped ever so briefly but Pepper managed to not embarrass him too much.

"Thank you," Steve gave a small nod, returning her infectious smile. "And thank you for this."

Pepper laughed.

"Oh I had very little to do with it," she shook her head. "Natasha recalled it was your birthday, Tony insisted on a party, Bruce suggested it be something low-key, Clint had the idea of a small affair in a retro diner and then…" she gestured around the room. "Tony took over again."

Steve could not help the broad smile that spread over his lips.

"Well it's…" he laughed quietly, looking between the couple. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Tony grinned, wrapping an arm around Pepper's shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me I promised this fair dame a dance."

Steve bowed his head and gestured for the two to continue. Glancing around the room he found Natasha walking towards him, Clint in tow.

"Happy birthday cap," the latter offered a small salute as Natasha simply smiled and gave Steve his second kiss of the night.

"Thank you," he said again. "Both of you. This is… thank you."

Both assassins smiled in return.

"No problem," Natasha extended her hand, tilting her head slightly as the music changed. "May I have this dance?"

Steve blinked rapidly, staring at the extended arm. Clint chuckled.

"The gentleman isn't going to refuse the lady now is he?"

Natasha scoffed.

"_You _refused to dance with me!"

"Who the hell said _I'm _a gentleman?" Clint arched an eyebrow. Steve laughed and took Natasha's hand with a small nod, the female screwing her face up at her fellow assassin as they passed. Despite his lingering apprehension a genuine smile pulled on Steve's lips as he took Natasha in his arms for a waltz, catching Bruce's eyes over the female's shoulders and then Tony's as he and Pepper twirled past them. While he had started off the day feeling a little melancholy and lonely, he now felt anything but.


End file.
